Young Blood
by KBRC
Summary: An old friend of Mark's and Derek/ Addison from New York shows up to work at SGMW. Leads to Maddison. Set during season 6. T for now.


**I was struck by the inspiration bug, thanks to a major binge on maddison fics. This IS a Maddison fic, just the first couple chapters set up that... I also made my first ever OC. If you hate it well then, I'm not sure what I'll do. But I you like it I do plan to continue, although I SERIOUSLY NEED A BETA. THIS IS LIFE OR DEATH. I probably won't post much more of this untill i get one, so PM me if you want the job. **

**Basically, instead of Altman being hired, a famous (at least in this story) Cardio sugeon is hired, who just happened to work with Mark, Addison, and Derek back in New York. Hopefully the rest will be explained. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Why is there a HLHS procedure going on in OR 3?" Cristina Yang nearly shouted, "Why did I not know about this? And who is operating?" She bolted down the hall away from the board, headed straight for the OR in question.

Owen caught her in her race to the elevators. "You look like you're in hurry," He said, giving her a quick smile.

"There's a HLHS repair going on right now in OR 3, and not only did I not know about it, but I don't even know whose doing it!" Cristina leveled her anger onto Owen, "But you know don't you."

"Remember when you asked me for a 'cardio god'"?

"What does that have to do with any of this?"

"I got you a cardio god, come on I'll show you." And with that he pulled one very confused (and excited) Cristina into the elevator.

"Does this cardio god have a name? "

"You'll recognize them," His reply was cryptic, careful to obscure the gender of his newest surgeon.

"So there well known?" She carefully watched his face, desperate to know the identity of the "god" he promised, but he kept his features in check as he mimed sealing his lips. "Oh come on!"

"You'll see." Owen smirked, god he was being annoying.

"Fine." The elevator dinged, and the pair stepped out, heading towards the already full gallery. Apparently Cristina was the last one to hear of the surgery, having spent the day on scut. They slid into the back, barely able to see into the OR below.

"Is that… Adrienne Canes?" Christina whispered to Owen.

"The one and only."

"HOW did you get Adrienne freaking Canes to come to Seattle!"

"You can ask her, you're on her service for the week."

"I'm on Adrienne Canes service. The Adrienne Canes, number one Cardiac surgeon worldwide, not to mention youngest in the world. Oh my god."

"Told you, cardio god- or goddess really."

"Thank you thank you thankyou! OMG I love you so much!"

"Love you too, you're welcome." Owen kissed her forehead (perks of the back of the gallery) as she slid in next to Meredith near the front.

Watching Dr. Canes work was incredible. She was perfect, fluid, and effortless, even when performing a new and intricate surgery. Her cuts were clean, her graphs perfect, and she seemed totally calm. She repaired the patient's heart valve in record time, and then moved on to the multiple valve replacements required. This particular HLHS (Hypoplastic left heart syndrome) procedure was developed recently in Israel, and only a handful of surgeons in the world had ever tried it. But Canes made it look like nothing, she was totally comfortable. Cristina, and the rest of the gallery, remained transfixed till the end, mesmerized by the ease and grace of the woman below.

"I want to meet her." Meredith whispered as they exited.

"I want to be her!" Cristina whispered back, much to the amusement of the surrounding doctors- including one Adrienne Canes.

"Well I don't know about that," Adrienne smirked, coming up behind the two residents, "But it's a pleasure to meet you."

" Your, _the _Adrienne Canes, " Cristina started excitedly, much like she had upon first meeting Burke.

"In the flesh." Dr. Canes put on her best award winning smile (she would soon learn it was more of a 'McDreamy' smile), her purple-grey eyes flashing with amusement.

"I love your work! I can't believe Dr. Hunt got you to come to Seattle. Why are you here anyway?" Cristina rambled on, " I mean, I'm so glad you're here, the chance to learn from you is unbelievable. But you were at the Congenial Heart Center in Tel Aviv, and then at Oxford… why Seattle?"

"Someone did their homework!" Adrienne studied Cristina with an almost predatory grin, "and that is a story for another time. You must be Cristina Yang. Dr. Hunt told me about your gift for cardio, it should be fun having you on my service this week." With that she walked off, more of strutted really, down the hall.

" Did that just happen?" Cristina sighed, watching her apparent idol walk away.

" Hello? Earth to Cristina?" Meredith waved her hand in front of her friends face.

" Sorry. It's just… that was Adrienne Canes. One of the best surgeons in the world, she's also really young, she's only a couple years older than us… and already the new head of Cardio."

"She didn't seem young…"

"She's been operating since she was 22. She's like a freaking genius."

"Wow. She kinda scares me." Cristina raised her eyebrows, and Meredith felt the need to explain. "She seems, I don't know, predatory. Like she was so super polite, I feel like she might turn out… remember when Addison first showed up?" Cristina nodded, unsure of where this was going. "Dr. Canes reminds me of her, very confident, gorgeous, polite, skilled, yada yada. I'm just afraid she might be the new Satan."

"You got all that out of a one minute conversation? I'm sure she's wonderful."

"Uh huh."

"What's up? I heard the Chief hired some super surgeon to replace Hahn." Alex rushed up to Meredith and Cristina.

"You missed one amazing surgery. HLHS repair, the new procedure too." Cristina smirked, "Where were you anyway?"

"Got stuck with a peds case… who's the new guy?"

"New girl, " Meredith threw a sideways glance at Christina. Alex was going to just die when he met Adrienne. She was one of the few people who'd found out about his thing with Addison, and Adrienne had all of the confidence and charm the older doctor had possessed. Plus, she was gorgeous, blessed with a model build towering over Meredith and Cristina, defined bone structure and perfectly tanned skin, those annoyingly captivating violet eyes, and stick straight blackish/ reddish/ brownish hair. This would be fun. "Dr. Adrienne Canes. According to Cristina, she's like the best or something. Somehow the Chief, and Owen apparently, got her to come to Seattle."

"Wait, Adrienne Canes? Even I've heard of her, last I heard she was working in Israel on valve repairs. What's she doing here?"

"Wouldn't you all like to know?" Bailey interrupted, "What I'd like to know is why you're all here instead of working. Yang, Dr. Canes needs you in room 3324. Karev, get back to Robbins. Grey, come with me, incoming trauma, 3 minutes out. Come on people move!"

* * *

_A couple hours later…_

She was hunting for a chart when he spotted her. "Adrienne? Adrienne Canes?"

"Hey Mark." She replied, not even turning around.

"Don't 'hey mark' me missy! You dropped off the planet and suddenly you're here, in Seattle."

"If I recall correctly it was you who dropped off the planet," Adrienne spun around, "We sent you here to bring Addie back to New York, not move here and scare her away!" She smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Ow!"

"That did NOT hurt. Seattle's made you a wimp."

"It has not. And I didn't scare her away, she left on her own for some private practice in LA."

"Addison? At a _Private Practice?_" Adrienne's expression conveyed her shock.

"I know, I couldn't believe it either. But that was years ago, more importantly, what are _you _doing _here?_"

"Is that the only question anyone can ask me today? If this place could get the three of you to abandon me back in New York, I figured I needed to see what all the buzz was about."

"We didn't abandon you, or at least I didn't. And you seem to have done pretty well for yourself."

"Eh, I guess not. I still missed you guys though. The hospital was so empty without you and Addie, Derek not so much." They both started laughing, remembering how much Adrienne (who'd been like a little sister to Mark and Addison) had annoyed Derek. "And Oxford was too stuffy, I missed our pranks."

"Remember when we decorated the whole surgical floor for Valentines Day?"

"They almost kicked me out! Addie had to come in and save my ass!"

"They were never going to kick you out. You were already one of the most talked about surgeons."

"I wouldn't put it past them, but thank you."

* * *

"Well they obviously know each other." Meredith grumbled (she was still wary of Adrienne, and her obvious history with Mark Sloan wasn't helping to ease that) as she, Cristina, Alex, Jackson, and Lexie watched the two attendings reunion.

"Shhhhh. I'm trying to figure out what she's saying!" Cristina snapped, redirecting her attention across the hall.

"It's not like they're being quiet, " Lexie pointed out, "She's talking about how they abandoned her or something. I guess they all worked together back in New York, maybe they were pretty close?"

"Didn't you guys give nicknames to all the doctors that came from Mt. Sinai? I mean Derek's McDreamy, Dr. Sloan's McSteamy, when Dr. Montgomery was here you called her Satan… what's Dr. Canes going to be?" Avery questioned, trying to lighten the mood. It was obvious to him that Meredith was somewhat uncomfortable with the new attending, while Cristina was enamored, and Karev- well it seemed like he couldn't se passed the woman's gorgeous looks.

"McHottie." Of course that's what Alex would pick.

"McSexy." Jackson wasn't expecting that from Lexie.

"She's more than a model guys, maybe-" But the loud beeping of all 5 doctors pagers, signaling an emergency in the pit, cut off Meredith's suggestion.

* * *

_Several hours later..._

It turns out; it wasn't that big of an emergency, a car crash resulting in one broken leg and a serious concussion, both non-surgical. Bailey kept everyone but Cristina (she'd been saved by a page from Canes) down there forever though, dealing with minor injuries and suchers. Now they all (minus Yang) sat at the bar at Joe's, arguing over Canes' nickname.

"I'm for McHottie. It fits the best with McDreamy and McSteamy." Alex stood by his suggestion.

"I'm not sure, I mean I know we suggested McSexy for Sloan as well, but have you seen her? She's like a freaking runway model." Lexie replied.

"She's McBitch." Cristina slid into the open space next to Mer. "She had me running all over the hospital doing stupid things, and kept having me get her shit, I mean the woman won't drink hospital coffee. I had to run all the way to starbucks just to get her freaking Skinny-vanilla-soy-latte. What the hell kinda drink is that! And then, I don't even get to scrub in on her Coronary artery bypass. Something about her needing to 'familiarize herself with the hospital, and not knowing my skill set.' I feel like an intern all over again." She grabbed Mer's shot of tequila and knocked it back. "Oh my god, she's so annoying. Like super happy and polite and flirty even when she's being so so mean. She called me out for talking back, in the middle of the floor, and everyone laughed. I miss Hahn."

"Told you so." Meredith handed Cristina another shot of tequila, "I warned you she'd be the new Satan."

"Guys, I'm sure she's just nervous about her first day. I mean she knows no one, she's in a new place, and Cristina's not exactly easy to deal with."

"Thank you April. Your kind insights are always appreciated." Cristina shot back sarcastically. "And she knows people, apparently she worked with Sheppard, Sloan, and Montgomery back in New York."

"Where did you hear that?"

"We overheard her and Sloan chatting in the hall."

"You eavesdropped?"

"No jiminy Cricket, we didn't need too." Christina reached for another shot, just in time to be stopped by her pager's ring. "You've got to be kidding me. I am not on call she cannot freaking page me!" But all their pagers went off, and she knew Canes wasn't having her fetch some pointless item, they were all needed for a massive incoming trauma.

* * *

**So there it is, MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I hope it wasn't too confusing, but as i said i desperately need a beta. Things get more interesting in the next chapter, which may take a little while b/c i have to figure out exactly how i want it to go. Drop me a review if you want more, or have anything to say :) **

**In the next chapter we meet Addison, a nice girl from soemwhere else.  
**


End file.
